Sovereign Colonies Armed Forces
The Sovereign Colonies Armed Forces (or S.C.A.F.) was the military arm of the Sovereign Colonies. Background Secession War and Marker Research During the early 2300s, the Armed Forces was embroiled in a war with the Earth GovernmentIsaac: I've seen a lot of ships but never anything like these. Norton: That's because the Sovereign Colonies were sore losers. When they lost the Secession War to EarthGov, they scuttled their entire fleet. I'm surprised any survived. Rosen: What were they doing this far from home anyway? Isaac: If this is where Ellie went, you can bet it had something to do with the Markers. ---Chapter 3: The RoanokeDead Space 3: Chapter 3: The Roanoke. At this time, the Science Division of the Sovereign Colonies were conducting experiments on Red Markers, copies created from the Black Marker; eventually they discovered that the signals being broadcast by their copies came, not from the Markers themselves, but from a signal out in deep space Dead Space 3: Chapter 14: Everything Has Its Place: S.C.A.F. Artifact 16Dead Space: Liberation. Faced with flagging public support and dwindling resources, the Sovereign Colonies council approved of an expedition to the planet later known as Tau VolantisDead Space 3: Chapter 4: History's Ember. The flotilla was led by Admiral Marjorie Graves, the Science Division's Earl Serrano and the Armed Forces General Spencer Mahad. Tau Volantis As the Armed Forces set up on the planet, precautions to deal with the harsh environment were made''Dead Space 3:'' Chapter 9: Onward: S.C.A.F. Artifact 09. Armed Forces set up a series of ground-based barracks, research facilities and drill sites, under Mahad's authority. Graves and the flotilla remained in orbit, to provide support to the research teams working on the ground. Serrano and his team identified a massive alien city underneath the base, and began excavation; inside they found frozen specimens of alien origin and a host of Red Markers, varying in size''Dead Space 3: Chapter 14: Everything Has Its Place: S.C.A.F. Artifact 15. The Science Division members began their excavation of the Markers, alien artifacts and remains. Dr. Alexei Obauchev began neurological dissections on the aliens, in an attempt to better understand their physiology.Dead Space 3:'' Chapter 14: Everything Has Its Place - Alien Artifact 03, Alien Artifact 04. Serrano and his team manage to piece together a number of details about the Machine, aided by the neurological data retrieved from the Rosetta and Nexus specimens. It was the source of the massive energy readings detected from the Markers. Trying to determine how to use the Machine, Serrano and his team created a Codex, a device that would work in conjunction to the machine. While Serrano and his team worked on building the Codex, conditions at the Armed Forces facilities were deteriorating. Members of the flotilla began to exhibit symptoms of Marker influence, including headaches, lack of focus, and hallucinations''Dead Space 3: Chapter 5: Expect DelaysS.C.A.F. Artifact 05S.C.A.F. Artifact 06S.C.A.F. Artifact 07. The bodies of dead soldiers who experienced the same symptoms were brought aboard the ships for "safe keeping" alongside the artifacts and Markers. Serrano's dig team was affected by the Marker in such a way that they adorned their snow suits with Marker symbolsPress Release: EA Forecasts the World's Deadliest Winter When Dead Space 3 Releases on February 5, 2013These insulated suits were worn by a SCAF deep dig team assigned to exhume the darkest secrets of Tau Volantis. Whatever they found locked deep in the ice changed them forever. When they emerged weeks later, they were covered head to toe in strange graffiti and claimed to be “Witnesses to the Truth.”. Despite Mahad's misgivings, Graves ordered that the expedition would continue. Soon thereafter, Admiral Graves was sequestered to her quarters under quarantine; she claimed to hear voices telling her to "Turn it off"Dead Space 3:'' Chapter 4: History's Ember Mahad declared Graves unfit for duty, and took command of the entire expedition. Adding to the stress of the situation was a steadily growing hostile organism of unknown origin (later dubbed "Necromorphs" by the Science Division) both within and without the Armed Forces base''Dead Space 3:'' Chapter 9: Onward: S.C.A.F. Artifact 11. Food supplies and rations began running low; desperate and starving, soldiers supplemented their diet with infected flesh. Alexei Obauchev's research on frozen alien samples, recovered from Tau Volantis' ice packs, involved intentionally infecting Armed Forces soldiers who volunteered for the project.Dead Space 3: Chapter 14: Everything Has Its Place - Alien Artifact 03, Alien Artifact 04. Scenario Five The situation quickly spiraling out of control, Mahad and his staff were ordered by the Sovereign Colonies council to eliminate the threats presented by the Markers as per the "first contact" scenario; destroy all research and kill all staff on and off the planet who had ever been attached to the Armed Forces facilities on Tau Volantis''Dead Space 3: Chapter 11: Signal Hunting[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aoLXh45Cs0g '''YouTube': Dead Space 3: Scenario Five]Dead Space 3: Chapter 14: Everything Has Its Place: Optional Mission: Reaper Barracks[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XPC1CSGIEjE YouTube: Dead Space 3: Reaper Barracks Mission | Brainwashing video]. Dr. Serrano, who had sought refuge in the alien complex beneath the base, discovered a terrible truth about the nature of the Machine; turning it off would lead to the extinction of all life in the galaxy and the restart of the Convergence Event that would complete the dormant Brother Moon above Tau Volantis''Dead Space 3:'' Chapter 4: History's EmberDead Space 3: Chapter 18: Kill or Be Killed. Graves' plea to "Turn it off" was actually a message from the Moon needing to be completed. Serrano, however, believed the aliens intended for the Machine to destroy the moon entirely, stopping the Marker signals that were now spreading throughout human space. Theorizing that the device had to be properly attuned to accomplish this, Serrano prepared to activate the machine himself. However, a broken leg left him immobile. Without the Codex, Serrano wouldn't be able to complete the process. Desperate, he contacted Tim Caufman and Sam Ackerman, still on the surface, and begged them to recover the Codex from a crashed ship and bring it to the lab. However, Ackerman was killed and Caufman's attempt to reach Serrano was foiled by Mahad who killed him. Purging the Codex of its information, he committed suicide, completing the mission. By June 18th, 2314, virtually all Armed Forces and Science Division crew were dead, the flotilla left in ruins. Disbanding the Sovereign Colonies The combined failure of the Tau Volantis expedition and losing the Secession War to EarthGov forced the Sovereign Colonies to scuttle its fleet and surrender to EarthGov rule''Dead Space 3:'' Chapter 3: The Roanoke. All knowledge of the Tau Volantis research conducted by the Sovereign Colonies was lost or destroyed to prevent the infection from spreading, until data archaeologist, Damara Carver, discovered fragmented information almost two hundred years later''Dead Space: Liberation. Elements of S.C.A.F. S.C.A.F. Flotilla The Armed Forces flotilla was tasked with journeying out into deep space to locate the "Master Signal" being received by the Markers created by the Sovereign Colonies. The flotilla was a large space fleet with numerous military ships and research vessels, all of which were commanded by the CMS ''Roanoke ''during the expedition. Identified Vessels *[[CMS Roanoke|CMS ''Roanoke]] - Codename: Overlord. *[[CMS Terra Nova|CMS Terra Nova]] - Codename: The Luv Boat. *[[CMS Greely|CMS Greely]] - Codename: The Think Tank. *[[CMS Brusilov|CMS Brusilov]] - Codename: The Surgeon or The ComeBack Kid. *CMS Shackleton **[[CMS Shackleton|CMS Shackleton]] - Codename unknown. Shuttles *[[CMS Crozier|CMS Crozier]] - Codename unknown. **Personnel transport - Destroyed during reentry to Tau Volants in 2514. *[[CMS Franklin|CMS Franklin]] - Codename unknown. **Personnel transport - unknown. *SK-1P maintenance craft. - Active, abandoned. Aircraft *Mule - Crashed due to Necromorphs while trying to deliver the Codex to Dr. Serrano, destroyed in 2314. 163rd Reaper Unit Known Armed Forces Personnel *Admiral Marjorie Graves *Major General Spencer Mahad *Dr. Earl Serrano *Captain Valery Dietz *Pilot Tucker Edwards *Private Tim Caufman *Private Sam Ackerman *Sergeant George Conchran *Sergeant Lumley *Private K. Myers *Dr. Barton *Charles Sekowski *Chuck Sekowski *Laura Engstrom *Sam Kettle *Simon Weber Gallery Propaganda File:SCAF Poster 01.jpg|Sovereign Colonies propaganda poster File:SCAF Poster 02.jpg Commited to your defense.JPG Tau Volantis DS3 Soveriegn Colonies 09.jpg DS3 Soveriegn Colonies 06.jpg DS3 Soveriegn Colonies 03.jpg DS3 Soveriegn Colonies 08.jpg DS3 Soveriegn Colonies 11.jpg DS3 Soveriegn Colonies 12.jpg DS3 Soveriegn Colonies 14.jpg Deadspace3 2013-09-21 14-50-46-61.png|Loading Screen Commited to your defense.JPG Notes Sources See also *Sovereign Colonies Category:Organizations